Until The Last Second
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Walaupun mereka sudah putus, tetapi Hinata bersikeras ingin bersama Naruto hingga malam tahun baru dan berjanji akan melupakan kisah cinta mereka saat waktu menunjukkan 1 Januari, 00.01 AM. Mampukah Hinata melupakan Naruto?/Fic Spesial Gyu for New Year/RnR Please.


_Ohayou-Moshi Moshi-Konichiwa-Konbawa_ (-_-) Gyu kembali menulis fic baru. Fic yang menginspirasi tulisan Gyu kali ini mengandung segala unsur kesedihan real life authornya yang mencintai & berjanji untuk melupakan hingga detik terakhir yang bertitle **Sweet Memory **from** Cakekid-Airawliet. **Kali ini Gyu rubah seluruh endingnya agar kamu bisa tersenyum kembali _nee-chan_ ^_~ (*Yah apa aja deh agar _nee-chan_ bisa senyum lagi.)

Dan setelah ditimbang, dipikir, dan Gyu pun memutuskan untuk mengubah judulnya menjadi Until The Last Second.. padahal artinya sama dengan Hingga Detik Terakhir... (mungkin tekanan batin ^_~)

Yap, this is Present Gift 4 U, _nee-chan_. _Gomenne_~ kalau kurang suka dengan jalan ceritanya & maaf juga kalau Gyu membuka lagi sedikit lembaran lamamu, _nee-chan_ ^_~ n Happy Reading, _minna-san_… moga reader&senpai2 semua suka XD

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit and cover isn't mine too…_

**Hingga Detik Terakhir**

**Main Idea © Sweet Memory**

**My present fic for nee-chan [Cakekid-Airawliet]**

**Dan fic spesial Gyu buat tahun baru ^_~ **_**Gomen**_**, udah telat banggett…**

**Warning: Contains very many misstyp/alur kecepetan/plot pas-pasan/EYD ambruk/etc**

_**You can stop reading from now if you don't like it…**_

…

…

Embun datang dan melekat erat di jendela, seiring dengan kabut yang datang dan perlahan meghilang menjelang suasana pagi yang begitu hangat. Itulah yang selalu terjadi berulang-ulang setiap paginya yang kemudian berlanjut pada bunyi jam weker dan menyadarkan gadis itu dari alam mimpinya.

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG…. TEK*

Tangan mungilnya memencet-mencet jam weker itu agar berhenti berdering, lalu saat kemudian berhenti ia melanjutkan tidur pulasnya. Walau pagi tapi kali ini ia mencoba menikmati 'hak istimewa' saat liburan yaitu bangun siang, mandi siang, dll.

"Hinata, cepat bangun! Ten-ten sudah menunggu sejak tadi," teriak Inori dari lantai 1.

Kata-kata sang ibu ini membuat gadis itu membuka perlahan matanya, di bukanya lagi _handphone_ yang sedari tadi malam ia pegangi. Dibukanya kotak pesan dan tak ada satupun pesan baru yang masuk kemudian ditutupnya lagi _handphone_ lavender itu. Ia pun bangun dan merapikan kembali tempat tidurnya yang urak-urakan lalu setelah selesai ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh badannya.

Hinata turun dari kamarnya setelah mengganti baju dan memakai jaket lavendernya layaknya biasa. Lalu menghampiri Ten-ten yang sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Neji dan Inori. Tak heran bagi Hinata kalau Ten-ten sekarang sering ke rumahnya bahkan makan bersama-sama dengan keluarganya karena Ten-ten sudah resmi menjadi pacar Neji semenjak ia kelas 1 SMA dan hari ini pun kira-kira 2 tahun sudah hubungan mereka berdua berlangsung.

"Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah lagi mampir kesini, Hinata?" tanya Inori yang kontan membuat Hinata menghentikan suapannya.

"Emh, mu-mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk. Jadi, tak ada waktu buat mampir," jawab Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah Inori.

"Hemh, Syukurlah kalau begitu. Awalnya Ibu pikir dia benci masakan Ibu," Inori tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Lama mereka bercendikia mengenai Ten-ten yang ingin sekali melangsungkan pertunangan dengan Neji dan tentu saja membuat pria itu sedikit malu mendengarnya. Terkadang pembicaraan mengarah kembali kepada Naruto tetapi hanya ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh Hinata sambil memberikan beberapa senyuman palsu pada Ibunya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Neji pun berdiri setelah mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu diiringi dengan Ten-ten dan Hinata yang juga sudah ikut berdiri saja.

"Hari ini kita jadi ke taman kan?" Ten-ten dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Neji dan membuat pria itu menghela nafas.

"Hn. Terserah," Neji memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona melihat wajah mungil Ten-ten.

"Hinata, kau sudah hubungi Naruto?" Ten-ten berbalik menyapa Hinata.

"Um," jawab Hinata singkat. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengikuti mereka berdua di belakang.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_," sapa seorang pria berambut pirang yang ternyata sedari tadi bersandar di dinding menunggu kedatangannya.

"_O-Ohayou Gouzaimasu_, Naruto-_kun_," balas Hinata dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

"Eh, Naruto? Sejak kapan kau bersama kami?" Ten-ten terkejut saat melirik ke belakang ia mendapati Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama.

"Aku baru saja datang dari arah yang berlainan," jawab Naruto ringan yang langsung mendekati Neji.

*GRBBB*

"Oi, _nii-san_. Pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan saja," Naruto memeluk leher Neji dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat Ten-ten tersenyum lalu melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Hinata di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan saudaramu. Jadi, jangan seenakmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," Neji mendengus kesal saat Naruto seperti biasanya menyapanya dengan 'wah'.

"Oh ya aku lupa, bukankah besok malam tahun baru? Bagaimana kalau kita _double date_ sekaligus ikut _People Feast_ di _Konoha Square_," ajak Ten-ten dan disambut senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Kalau kita _double date_, berarti harus memakai baju yang sama 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pakai baju Panda pemberian Ten-ten tahun kemarin, _nii-san_?" Naruto menepuk bahu Neji dan membuat pria itu cemberut.

"Hn. Tidak mau," tolak Neji yang rona merah keluar di kedua pipinya.

"Benar, lagipula kenapa kau tak pernah memakai baju itu?" Ten-ten menyambung kata-kata Naruto.

"Karena baju itu…. coraknya Panda," jawab Neji singkat, membuat Naruto dan Ten-ten terkekeh.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau malu memakainya," Naruto tertawa saat melihat wajah Neji yang terus mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"BAKA," Neji pun sedikit tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Ten-ten terkekeh.

Begitupula dengan Hinata, melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan ia pun ikut tersenyum. Kalau saja kejadian saat ini adalah hal yang sebenarnya, kalau saja masih sama seperti yang diketahui Neji dan Ten-ten soal hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka adalah hubungan itu sudah berakhir kemarin.

**xxx**

Lama mereka berjalan akhirnya sampai di taman Konoha. Neji dan Ten-ten mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kumpulan bunga sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata masih tetap berjalan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara.

"Aku rasa kau belum bilang pada mereka soal hubungan kita?" Naruto berjalan pelan sambil sesekali melirik Hinata.

"_Gomen_~" jawab Hinata singkat

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu, Hinata. Aku menyukai seseorang?"

*DEG*

Detak jantung Hinata seketika berdetak kencang dan sangat kencang, ia memegangi dadanya menahan rasa sakit yang keluar dari sana. Hatinya kini teriris lagi untuk kedua kalinya sejak Naruto mengatakan hubungan mereka sudah putus.

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Aku sengaja tidak bilang padamu karena dia cukup dekat denganmu."

"….." Hinata berhenti begitupula dengan Naruto

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa melewati malam tahun baru ini bersamamu, Hinata-_chan_. Karena aku-"

"Tidak mau," teriak Hinata.

"…. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Seketika itu pula ratusan jarum seakan berjatuhan bak hujan di dalam hati Hinata. Dia tak menyangka nama gadis itulah yang keluar, bagaimana bisa Haruno Sakura? Sahabatnya bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil. Sahabatnya sendiri yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku tak mau dengar. Ini semua bohong, katakan padaku kau bohong! Katakan Naruto! Katakan kalau ini hanyalah leluconmu," Hinata mengguncang bahu Naruto dan tak bisa membendung tetesan air mata yang mengalir, membuat Iris _amethyst_ miliknya terlihat basah.

"Ini salahku," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tak sanggup menatap Hinata yang menangis sekarang. Disentuhnya dengan lembut jemari Hinata untuk melepasnya.

"A-Aku tak mau… Aku… Aku… A-Aku tak mau putus sampai tahun baru nanti," Hinata menggosok-gosok matanya yang kemerahan dan menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi berjatuhan. Naruto pun semakin merasa bersalah.

"_Onegai_, Naruto-_kun_. Bu-Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji dengan Neji-_nii _dan Ten-ten untuk _double date_ di malam tahun baru nanti," Hinata menatap Naruto lekat-lekat walaupun kini bulir air matanya masih tetap mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto pelan sembari menatap Hinata dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"To-Tolonglah, untuk tetap menjadi Naruto yang biasanya hingga malam tahun baru nanti. Aku ingin bersama Naruto-_kun_ hingga saat itu, hingga detik terakhir saat waktu menunjukkan 00.01, setelah itu aku janji akan melupakanmu," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan suaranya sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis di tempat itu, walaupun air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya membuktikan hal sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku-"

"Ka-Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mati," Hinata menaikkan lagi nada bicaranya lalu menatap Naruto dengan wajah sedihnya.

Kini mereka berdua terpaku di taman itu. Naruto telah mengungkapkan segalanya begitupula dengan Hinata yang sudah mengungkapkan, memohon, menangis, bahkan mengancam. Semuanya sudah dilakukan Hinata. Hingga gadis itu pun jatuh berlutut dan menutupi mukanya yang dipenuhi kesedihan, ia menangis.

"Baiklah, kita akan bersama hingga malam tahun baru nanti," Naruto berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu menggosok-gosok lagi matanya, mencoba menghapus kesedihannya dan menyambut tangan Naruto. Ia pun berdiri dibantu oleh Naruto kemudian mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat Neji dan Ten-ten.

Lama mereka berjalan berdampingan dan masing-masing tak ada yang saling bicara. Keduanya menutup diri dan hanya berjalan dalam sepi. Seiring dengan tibanya mereka di tempat Neji dan Ten-ten yang tengah asik berbicara baru raut wajah Naruto dan Hinata berubah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei, cepat sekali? Mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Ten-ten.

"Iya, aku sedang ada urusan. Jadinya kami hanya bicara tadi," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hn. Matamu kenapa Hinata?" Neji tertegun melihat mata Hinata yang sedikit kemerah-merahan.

"A-Ano, tadi ada serangga kecil masuk ke mataku. _De-Demo_, Naruto-_kun_ sudah membantu meniupkannya," jawab Hinata pelan karena takut kebohongannya akan ketahuan oleh Neji. Dia tidak ingin jika sampai Neji memukul Naruto hingga koma jika tahu hati adiknya dibuat remuk oleh Naruto.

"Aku titip Hinata, _nii-san_. _Jaa Ne_," Naruto melambai ke arah Neji dan Ten-ten kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

**xxx**

Hari berlalu, pagi yang sama datang kembali semasa liburan ini. Hinata kembali keluar bersama Neji dan Ten-ten tapi kali ini Naruto sudah menantinya di depan rumah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Pagi ini _People Feast_ dimulai di alun-alun, bagaimana kalau kita kesana Hinata?" ajak Naruto.

"Um," Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Neji dan Ten-ten ikut tersenyum juga meski Naruto tidak ikut menawarkan pada mereka.

"Jadi kalian tidak mengajak kami?" canda Ten-ten hingga menyadarkan Naruto.

"Oh _nii-san_ kau juga mau ikut?" Naruto tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Neji.

"Hn. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Neji menatap tajam Naruto membuat tawa pria pirang itu lepas.

"_IKUZE!_" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya ke alun-alun kota meninggalkan Neji dan Ten-ten jauh di belakang.

~_**at the people feast …~**_

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tiba di _People Feast_ dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru. Tentu saja karena karnaval itu hanya diadakan sekali dalam setahun maka acaranya dilangsungkan dari pagi hingga tengah malam nanti yang puncaknya tentu saja pertunjukan kembang api.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Naruto berjalan-jalan sekeliling karanaval mencari permainan yang bagus diiringi dengan Neji dan Ten-ten di belakangnya.

"E-Eto, Naruto-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau main itu?" Hinata menunjuk suatu stan permainan lempar bola dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menangkan _kitsune_ itu untukmu," Naruto menunjuk boneka rubah besar di tempat hadiah.

"Jangan bermimpi, kau harus menang 7 kali berturut-turut untuk dapat boneka itu," sahut seorang pria berambut nanas disamping Naruto tetapi tentunya hal itu tidak memadamkan semangatnya.

"Hmnh, Oi _Ojii_-san, berikan aku 7 buah bola!" teriak Naruto lalu beberapa bola pun dibawakan oleh sang kakek untuknya.

"Ganbatte, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menyemangati Naruto yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang sedangkan Ten-ten tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"_IKKUZEE._"

*PRAKK … PRAKK … PRAKK … PRAKK … PRAKK … PRAKK … BUMM …*

Pria berambut nanas tadi tertegun, melihat ketujuh buah kaleng yang disusun segitiga itu terlempar dan berhasil ambruk kesana kemari dihabisi oleh lemparan Naruto, bahkan pada lemparan terakhir bola kasti yang dilempar Naruto tadi menancap di dinding.

"Ini dia," Kakek itu memberikan boneka rubah yang besar kepada Naruto kemudian Naruto memberikannya kembali kepada Hinata.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata tersenyum senang begitupula dengan Naruto. Melihat kegembiraan mereka Neji dan Ten-ten pun memisahkan diri dan mencoba bermain di stan lainnya.

"Hmn, ba-bagaimana kalau habis ini kita kesana?" Hinata tersenyum menggandeng jemari Naruto dan menunjuk sebuah stan lain.

"Hinata-_chan_…" Naruto terdiam dan menatap dalam iris _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Bisakah kita berhenti berpura-pura sekarang?"

*DEG*

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, Hinata baru menyadari kalau Neji dan Ten-ten sudah menghilang dan tidak bersama-sama dengan mereka lagi. Hinata pun dengan cepat melepas jemari Naruto dan kemudian memeluk erat boneka rubah miliknya.

"_Go-Gomenasai_, Naruto-kun. A-Aku lupa kalau kita sudah putus," dengan amat berat hati Hinata memberikan senyumannya kepada Naruto untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedih di hatinya.

"A-Aku harus pergi, A-Aku lupa kalau ada kesibukan," Hinata menjauh dari Naruto dan meninggalkannya di karnaval itu.

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari sembari memeluk erat boneka rubah itu. Dia berlari dan berlari entah kemana seiring sore hari menjelang ia terus berlari hingga letih dan mulai berjalan pelan kembali ke rumahnya. Ia sengaja mengambil rute memutar untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Naruto, ingin rasanya ia segera menghempaskan diri di kasur dan kembali terlelap mencoba melupakan kejadian yang terjadi di pagi tadi.

Tetapi apapun yang ia lakukan ia tak bisa melupakannya, ia tak bisa melupakan senyum Naruto, ia tak bisa melupakan betapa hangatnya bersama Naruto dan ia tak bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka jalani bersama-sama. Ia kembali meneteskan air mata dan membasahi boneka rubah di pelukannya itu saat mengingat kembali kejadian saat Natal yang baru terjadi 6 hari yang lalu.

_**~Flashback Mode: On**_

Hinata dan Naruto berlari dan kemudian Naruto mengambil segumpal salju dan melemparkannya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tertawa kecil kemudian membalas lemparan Naruto. Mereka bergembira hingga Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh dan membuat Naruto berhenti berlari.

"_Doushite_, Hinata-_chan_? _Daijobu_?" Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Emh, ka-kakiku keram, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang kedinginan.

Naruto pun menyingkap sedikit celana Hinata ke atas dan memperlihatkan pergelengan kakinya yang pucat. Naruto membuka sarung tangannya dan meniup kedua tangannya, kemudian menyentuhkannya ke pergelangan kaki Hinata dan mulai sedikit memijitnya.

'Ha-Hangat,' gumam Hinata saat menyadari sentuhan Naruto di kakinya.

"Bagaimana, masih keram?" Naruto tersenyum memandangi Hinata.

"Ti-Tidak," Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menatap iris _amethyst_ Hinata, begitupula sebaliknya Hinata memberikan senyuman manisnya saat melihat iris _blue sapphire _Naruto. Tak berapa lama Naruto mendekat dan menyentuh kepala Hinata lalu mengecup keningnya, Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mengusir rasa dingin dari mereka.

"_Aishiteru,_ Hinata_-chan._ Katakan kau menyukaiku juga!" bisik Naruto di telinga gadis lavender itu.

"Um," jawab Hinata singkat tetapi tak disadarinya kalau wajah Naruto cemberut mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Yah kalau begitu ayo membuat _Yukidaruma_," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"_Hai_."

_**~Flashback Mode: Off**_

Hinata meneteskan air mata mengingat saat natal kemarin adalah hari terakhir mereka pacaran. Setelah itu Naruto mulai membuat jarak antara mereka berdua kemudian tanggal 27 Desember Naruto mengakhirinya begitu saja membuat perasaan Hinata hancur lebur seketika, karena ia harus mendapatkan kado kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

Kini mereka tidak lagi mesra seperti dulu, karena sudah ada jarak antara mereka berdua. Yang ada hanya kepalsuan dan kepalsuan, hal yang membuat Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mengingat tak ada lagi kenangan mereka berdua yang indah lagi dimatanya.

'Aku tak bisa melupakannya, terlalu sulit, terlalu sulit untuk melepasnya,' rintih hati kecil Hinata yang kemudian ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka rubah itu. Seiring air mata menetes terus menerus membasahi _kitsune_ milik Hinata membawanya larut dalam sunyinya malam.

**xxx**

Hinata berbaring di kasurnya, tak terasa jam menunjukkan 19.00 P.M. Tetapi tak ada keinginan baginya untuk keluar melihat malam tahun baru sekarang, lagipula tidak mungkin dengan Naruto. Ia pun hanya menggeliat dan menyelimuti badannya kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata.

*KRRREK*

"Ternyata disini, Hinata kenapa pulang duluan?" tiba-tiba Ten-ten muncul dan membuka pintu kamar Hinata, membuat Hinata langsung terbangun.

"A-Ano, A-Aku… A-Aku…"

"Yah aku tahu sekarang masih turun salju sedikit, pasti mau mengambil jaket kan?" potong Ten-ten dan lama baru Hinata mengangguk kecil padanya.

"Hinata cepat, nanti malam tahun barunya terlewat. 'Kan kita sudah janji mau _double date_," Ten-ten dengan cepat menarik lengan Hinata yang baru saja mendapatkan jaketnya di tumpukan baju.

Mereka turun dari lantai dua, terlihat Neji dan Naruto sudah menunggu di bawah. Tentu saja Naruto yang membuat sedikit keributan dan ditanggapi dengan dingin oleh Neji. Meski begitu tidak dipungkiri kalau Neji sedikit suka dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu hangat pada setiap orang sehingga sesekali ia tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan Naruto.

"Hn, sudah bawa jaket?" sapa Neji.

"Um," Hinata mengangguk sambil memasang jaket lavendernya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo berangkat, tunggu apa lagi?" Ten-ten menarik _retsleting_ jaket miliknya dan melingkarkan syal di lehernya.

Mereka pun berangkat kembali ke karnaval, Neji dan Ten-ten berjalan di depan sementara Naruto dan Hinata mengikutinya di belakang.

Tetapi Hinata tak terlihat senang sedikit pun karena ia tau kalau Naruto hanyalah berpura-pura sementara Neji dan Ten-ten ada. Ia tau Naruto tak tulus mencintainya dan terlebih menyakitkan kalau hati Naruto ditujukan untuk sahabatnya dekatnya sendiri.

*SRESHH*

Naruto mencegat Hinata dan melingkarkan syal jingga di lehernya, menyadari Naruto tak mengikuti Neji dan Ten-ten sejenak melirik ke belakang.

"Kalau terlalu lama kedinginan nanti kamu kena flu," bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Hinata, membuat Ten-ten tersenyum dari kejauhan lalu menyikut Neji.

"Sepertinya kau punya adik ipar yang perhatian."

"Hn," Neji memalingkan wajahnya dan tak mengubris kata-kata dari Ten-ten.

Mereka berjalan melewati trotoar, jalan terlihat agak padat sekarang karena jalan menuju karnaval di penuhi oleh warga Konoha yang ingin menikmati tahun baru bersama. Sehingga meski di jalan raya, mereka dengan mudahnya terus berjalan tanpa khawatir dengan mobil atau kendaraan karena kemacetan panjang tengah melanda.

Lama menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba lagi di karnaval tadi. Suasana kini mulai terlihat lebih indah dan bersinar ketimbang tadi pagi. Kincir ria, komedi putar, taman, dan tempat tempat lainnya di hiasi lampu dengan beragam warna.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah mulai kembali bermain, naik kincir ria, menangkap ikan di bak dengan kertas, dan permainan lainnya. Selama itu pula Naruto selalu tersenyum pada Hinata begitupula dengan Hinata, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia di depan Neji dan Ten-ten.

"Eh _dear_, bagaimana kalau habis ini kita beli itu?" Ten-ten menunjuk sebuah toko kecil yang menjual permen kapas.

"Hn. Bukankah kita tadi baru saja makan?" jawab Neji dingin.

"Ayolah, _dear_. Makanan ringan saja," Ten-ten mengeluarkan _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_ miliknya dan membuat hati Neji luluh.

"Tch, terserahlah," Neji mengalah membuat Ten-ten tersenyum senang.

"Emn, Na-Naruto-_kun_, ba-bagaimana kalau kita membeli itu juga?" Hinata menoleh kebelakang tapi ia baru menyadari kalau Naruto tidak bersamanya.

Hinata terdiam, dilihatnya dari kejauhan Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah _skull caps_ dan memakaikannya di kepala Sakura membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang. Sementara dari kejauhan Hinata hanya membeku memandangi _Sahabatnya _sedang bermesraan dengan _Pacarnya_.

Entah kenapa rasanya makin sakit, hati kecil Hinata teriris-iris melihat dua orang itu sekarang dan ia pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Memangnya bisa apa dia? Dia hanyalah gadis lemah tak berdaya yang bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya sendiri. Lagipula jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sudah merelakan Naruto, karena ia percaya Sakura pasti bisa membahagiakan Naruto lebih dari saat-saat bersamanya.

"Hinata kau mau beli juga 'kan?" Ten-ten tersenyum menyapa Hinata tapi gadis bercepol itu baru sadar Hinata tidak bersama Naruto.

"Bukankah itu…. Sakura?" Neji dan Ten-ten tertegun melihat Naruto dan Sakura berduaan di kejauhan. Saling bercanda dan benar-benar terlihat mesra di mata mereka.

"Tch_, Kisama_," Neji memandang marah Naruto dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"_Go-Gomenne_, _Nii-san,_" Hinata menghentikan langkah Neji, ia pun terus menunduk hingga Ten-ten memegangi bahunya.

"Se-Sebenarnya kami sudah putus 4 Hari yang lalu. I-Ini bukan salah Naruto-_kun_, i-ini bukan salahnya. _Onegai shimasu, Nii-san, _jangan sakiti dia!" rintih Hinata dan membuat Neji melonggarkan kepalan tangannya.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, dia menangis, dia meneteskan air mata menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak bisa menepati janjinya, padahal yang ia inginkan hanya bersama Naruto hingga akhir tahun ini, hingga waktu menunjukkan tepat tanggal 01 Januari 2013.

...

"_Aku ingin bilang sesuatu, Hinata. Aku menyukai seseorang?"_

"_Aku sengaja tidak bilang padamu karena dia cukup dekat denganmu."_

...

Hinata berjalan perlahan, dipeganginya pinggiran tiang pembatas di pelabuhan itu. Dari kejauhan masih terlihat gemerlap malam dari karnaval _People Feast_. Hatinya menangis dan entah bagaimana bentuk hatinya sekarang.

Salju perlahan kembali turun, meskipun natal telah berakhir namun kadang salju masih turun di tengah malam. Saat lembab dan dingin, seakan-akan langit ikut menangis melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang. Dan gelombang laut menghempas pinggiran pelabuhan itu, ya benar yang ada hanya suara malam dan laut sekarang.

...

"_Maaf tapi aku tak bisa melewati malam tahun baru ini bersamamu, Hinata-chan. Karena aku-"_

"_Tidak mau," teriak Hinata._

"…_. Namanya Haruno Sakura."_

...

Mata Hinata kembali basah saat kenangan bagaikan pisau itu mengiris lagi ulu hatinya, dia menghabiskan tangisnya. Dia menangis dan terus menangis memecah keheningan laut dan gelombang.

"Kenapa harus dengannya?" Hinata benar-benar merasakan perih, meskipun dia tau Sakura itu wanita yang baik dan yakin ia akan mampu membahagiakan Naruto tetapi tetap saja bagi Hinata sulit melepaskannya untuk Sakura.

"_Doushite_?"

Suara hangat itu menyadarkan Hinata, ia menggosok air mata di pelupuk matanya dan bersikap kembali seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Disini dingin, kenapa kau kesini lagi?" Naruto berjalan dan terdiam di samping Hinata sembari menatap laut.

"Ka-Karena tempat ini tempat pertama kita bertemu, dan ditempat ini pula Naruto-_kun_ menyatakan cinta padaku," jawab Hinata.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Naruto tersenyum kemudian mereka terdiam saat mendengar jam bedentang 5 kali menandakan kalau tahun baru sudah tiba.

"_Otanjoubi Omedete Gozaimashu_, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto berbalik sementara Hinata hanya terdiam dan mulai tersenyum pahit.

"Ini mungkin kata-kata terakhirku sebagai pacarmu Naruto-_kun_," Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan membuat Naruto kembali memandangnya.

"Hinata-_chan_," Naruto termenung memandang senyum lugu dan manisnya itu lagi.

"Meskipun ini malam tahun baru yang aneh, tapi… tapi…. Na-Naruto-_kun_…. Naruto-_kun_ akan selamanya menjadi pacarku yang terbaik," Hinata kembali tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, membuat muka Naruto merona merah.

"La-Lain kali aku harus mencari pria lain bukan? Ta-Tapi Naruto-_kun_…. Naruto-_kun_ akan selalu menjadi… Pria yang mendapat tempat terbesar di hatiku," Hinata menyeka air matanya dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"_Gomenasai_, aku sudah menjadi wanita egois. Tapi walaupun begitu Naruto-_kun_ tidak marah, malah masih mau menemaniku," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tak sanggup lagi memberikan senyuman palsu pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu, sekarang aku yang harus menepati janjiku 'kan? Pergilah!" Hinata berbalik dan terus meneteskan air matanya. Ia mencoba menahan seluruh rasa perih, sakit, dan juga semua tangisnya hanya untuk terlihat tegar dihadapan Naruto.

"Pergilah! Sakura pasti mengkhawatirkanmu 'kan?" ulang Hinata.

"_Gomen_," lama Naruto terdiam kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Hinata di malam yang dingin itu. Kala salju masih turun perlahan menyisakan rasa dingin, rasa sakit, perih dan semuanya.

**xxx**

Suara hempasan gelombang membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Hempasan gelombang? Tentu saja, Hinata terjatuh dan tertidur di pelabuhan sepanjang malam tahun baru. Gadis lavender itu bangun dan mengusap-usap matanya. Iris _amethyst_ miliknya menggambarkan indahnya pagi di pelabuhan itu, lautan biru menyambutnya, dan suara burung camar.

Sinar sang mentari perlahan muncul dari ufuk timur, membuat gadis itu kembali terkenang apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Benar ia menangis dan mungkin hilang kesadaran setelah Naruto meninggalkannya, karena saat itu sangat dingin ia sampai tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk pulang.

"BAKA-"

Teriakan seseorang menyadarkannya, wajah pria itu disinari cahaya matahari yang perlahan terbit. Membuat luka di hati Hinata kembali, membuat kenangan tadi malam bangkit lagi.

"Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu," Naruto mendekat dan berdiri di samping Hinata.

"_Urusai_," ucap Hinata pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Hinata pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor, kemudian kembali memegangi pinggiran pagar pembatas dan menatap laut. Kali ini matahari terbit dengan sempurna, menggambarkan suasana pagi yang begitu damai.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita?" Hinata mulai bicara setelah lama terdiam.

"Karena kita tidak saling mencintai."

"….. Jadi, benar semua ini dikarenakan Sakura?" Hinata menunduk mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahnya,"

"Ja-Jadi, ini salahku?" Hinata tersenyum menatap panorama laut di depannya.

"Iya."

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat jantung Hinata ingin meledak. Ia tak menyangka, setelah semua yang telah mereka jalani Naruto akhirnya menyalahkannya.

"Enam bulan pacaran, kau tak pernah bilang suka padaku, bahkan cinta, aku tak tahan denganmu yang seperti itu," lanjut Naruto.

"Sakura selalu bilang, aku harus bersabar dan tidak boleh menyerah. Dia yakin kau akan sadar bahwa aku ingin kau mengatakannya dari mulutmu sendiri bahwa kau menyukaiku. Meskipun hubungan kita sudah berakhir atau _sengaja _aku akhiri dia tetap yakin kau pasti menjaga perasaanmu padaku," ucap Naruto polos.

"Jadi jika aku yang mengatakan suka pada Naruto-_kun_, kita akan kembali seperti dulu?" Hinata mengusap air mata yang menetes melewati pipinya dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Mungkin, habisnya kau tak pernah bilang suka padaku. Jadi mana aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku," Naruto membalas senyum simpul Hinata.

"SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA SUKA…." teriak Hinata berulang-ulang dan membuat pria pirang itu tertawa melihat muka Hinata yang sangat sangat merah saat mengatakan itu padanya.

"_Aishiteru, _Naruto-_kun_. Mungkin sudah terlambat mengatakannya, tapi aku akan lebih menyesal jika tak mengatakannya," Hinata menundukkan kepala dan memegangi jemari mungilnya.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu, lagipula aku hanya bilang suka dengan Sakura bukan berarti aku pacarnya," Naruto menarik Hinata ke pelukannya hingga membuat Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"BA-KA… hiks hiks," Hinata menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto, merasakan hangatnya pelukan Naruto.

Ini adalah tahun baru. Akhir dari segalanya bagi Hinata tapi berubah kembali menjadi awal baginya. Bagaimana bisa ia dipaksa melupakan orang yang paling ia cintai bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Kini tak ada penyesalan sedikitpun bagi Hinata, meski Naruto akan meninggalkannya lagi ia takkan menyesal karena ia telah mengungkapkan kata-kata itu pada Naruto. Kata-kata suka yang menjadi tali pengikat lagi untuk mereka berdua.

Sebuah pelukan hangat menghiasi pemandangan panorama laut itu. Bagi Hinata itu sudah cukup, karena kita tak harus selalu membuktikan rasa cinta kita dengan ciuman yang mesra. Cukup pelukan yang hangat bagi Hinata ituu sudah cukup.

"Karena selamanya aku akan menyesal, jika selalu memendam dan tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaan cintaku padamu. Itu yang ingin kau katakan bukan, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata tersenyum dalam pelukan Naruto dan mereka pun menghabiskan hari dengan memandangi laut yang damai dan indah hingga menjelang sore.

**...**

**...**

**~OWARI~**

Ukhhhh, Gyu sudah berusaha sekuat-kuat Gyu, _nee-chan_ ^_~ Gyu kerahkan seluruh kemampuan Gyu yang seadanya ini untuk membuat fel'nya terasa mungkin dan bagian ending yang ingin Gyu buat seindah mungkin buat _nee-chan_ dan para reader sekalian ^_~ Tapi ttep aja masih ada banyak kekurangan *pundung* T.T

Yap, mungkin masih banyak typos yang meleset dari penglihatan Gyu baik sengaja ataupun tidak, dan mungkin hanya cerita romance biasa bukan cerita yang 'wah' tapi itu membuktikan bahwa Gyu masih perlu belajar dari senpai ataupun reader sekalian

^_~ So, ngga ngerepotin kan kalau ngasih beberapa reviu untuk kritik/saran buat Gyu? XD Jaa Ne~ N Happy New Year, _minna-san_.


End file.
